El deseo que me dio la felicidad
by BelyyDyavol
Summary: Han pasado años... desde la última vez que cumplí un deseo así a alguien... (One-shot Lemon NaLu)


No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que he hablado con alguien o ver a alguien vivo. Es desconcertante. A veces creo que estoy dentro de mi lámpara y ni si quiera me he dado cuenta... eso es imposible. Por favor, dioses del universo, díganme que no me estoy volviendo loca.

Pasee por toda la habitación de esta torre, pero nada. Solo estoy rodeada de pilas y más pilas de monedas, objetos, joyas hechas de oro, plata y piedras preciosas, todo un enorme tesoro que el rey de Fiore me ha pedido... no, no, _obligado_ a cuidar hasta que él vuelva.

Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que le vi.

Sigo pensando, temiendo, que nunca más vuelva. Que aquel vejestorio me haya olvidado y con ello su último deseo. Lo único que me mantiene aquí encerrada en esta interminable condena.

Pueda que sea una de las genios más poderosas, una genio sangre pura con poderes casi ilimitados, pero la condena de todo genio es su lámpara y sus tres puñeteros deseos que debemos ofrecer a innumerables humanos. Siempre es lo mismo, riquezas, mujeres (en caso de los hombres), poder, larga vida, etc. Puras cosas sin sentido que pueden conseguirse trabajando duro, ¿Pero que pueden saber los humanos de trabajo duro, si están corrompidos hasta la medula de maldad?

Siempre era lo mismo. Egoísmo.

Solo el deseo de mi próximo amo podrá liberarme de mi maldición. ¿Pero cómo conseguiré otro amo, si estoy encerrada en esta torre sin poder salir al exterior o incluso gritar por ayuda?

Patética. Mi vida era patética.

Meses. Si creo que han pasado meses. No creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Él volverá, tiene que hacerlo. No puedo pasar la eternidad sin tener contacto con alguien más.

Al menos en mi lámpara podía desplazarme por los diversos mundos, en esta torre no. Estoy, literalmente, encarcelada.

Otro día más de horrible silencio y soledad. Mi única compañía eran los sonidos del bosque a la lejanía y mis pensamientos.

Siendo sincera, comenzaba a caerme gorda a mí misma. Primer paso para la locura.

Esa misma tarde, escuche un sonido inusual, uno el cual era desconocido para mí. Me levante de la enorme cama que había en la torre, al menos podía usar mis poderes dentro de este lugar, pero no podía deshacer el último deseo. Incluso mi magia tenía límites.

Volviendo al sonido extraño. Caminé con curiosidad hasta la enorme ventana donde visualicé un borrón color rojo. Tampoco es como si tuviera mucho campo de visión, había un campo de fuerza que me impedía sacar la cabeza para descifrar bien que era aquel borrón rojizo. El sonido de las tejas siendo rasgadas en el techo me alarmó. Tengo en claro que existen miles de criaturas en los diferentes mundos, Fiore solo era un pequeño mundo de cientos. Podría ser cualquier criatura.

Una mata de cabellos rosados se balanceaba boca abajo mirando con cautela dentro de habitación. Los ojos verdes jade brillante se agrandaron cuando se encontraron con los míos.

Me estremecí. Sus ojos no eran para nada humanos, sus pupilas no eran redondas como la de los humanos, eran una fina raya oscura que dividía sus ojos verdes, como los de una serpiente. De esa cabeza donde sobresalía un largo y desordenado cabello de un inusual rosa había un par de cuernos que se situaban en cada lado de su cabeza.

De un ágil salto, entró a la torre. Di un paso atrás cuando lo miré parado frente a mí. Era imponente e intimidante como el infierno, sus ojos en ningún momento se alejaron de mí y eso logró crear una reacción que nunca pensé que podría sentir.

Había escamas rojizas en partes como su cara, brazos, pies, dorso y hombros.

Era alto, y aquel borrón rojizo podría deberse a que a cada lado de su espalda había una gran ala de color rojizo. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo.

Respiré hondo para llevar un poco de conciencia a mi cerebro, me estoy dejando llevar por el miedo y eso no estaba bien. Contaba con la magia suficiente para derribar titanes, este chico no podría hacerme daño.

Pero aun así… no sé porque siento mi cuerpo estremecerme cada vez que da un paso más hacia mí. Cortando nuestra distancia cada vez más.

Sentí mis piernas chocar con la cama y ahí fue cuando maldije internamente. Ya no podía retroceder, sin embargo él parecía estar más que dispuesto a llegar a mí.

–Si no te detienes, te golpeare. –dije con voz, sorprendentemente, firme.

Aquel chico detuvo sus pasos y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro y continúo con sus pasos, en cada paso que daba partes de escamas iban desapareciendo hasta que al final estuvo tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su respiración caliente en mi frente, no había ningún rastro de escamas rojas o sus alas, sus garras o sus cuernos, todo desapareció. Ahora solo quedaba un simple humano.

¿Una bestia que se puede transformar en un humano? ¿Qué clase de cosa es él?

–Creí que dijiste que me golpearías. –bromeó acercando más su rostro. Las puntas de nuestras narices estaban tan cercas.

Intenté patearlo, pero él se movió rápido alejándose, su risa divertida inundo la pequeña recamara haciéndome estremecer.

¡Ahh! ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Estaba caminando por alrededor de la recamara mirando con detenimiento y curiosidad todo el lugar. Era extraño. Por lo general, toda criatura tiene un instinto que te advierte cuando estas en posible peligro, algunas criaturas lo tienen más desarrollados que otras. Yo pueda ser un genio, pero incluso nuestra especie tiene instinto de sobrevivencia. Pero en este momento, mi instinto no me decía nada, es como si aquel extraño no fuera un peligro, eso es imposible, no puedo confiar en un completo extraño que se transforma en una bestia de escamas rojas.

Me niego a confiar en él. Aunque, había algo en él que me hacía sonrojar hasta las orejas. ¿Será que es la primera "persona" que veo en mucho tiempo? Si, ha de ser eso, pienso que es lindo solo porque he estado sola todo este tiempo.

Respiré inhalando mucho aire, me paré con verticalidad y alcé mi vista. Tenía que verme con firmeza y seguridad. Di un paso hacia él, luego otro y así hasta quedar cerca de él. Me crucé de brazos y lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Quién eres, extraño? –pregunté con firmeza, tanta que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

Aquel raro, me miró por encima de su hombro y luego sonrió. ¡Uhm! ¡Su sonrisa es tan atractiva!

–¿Te regresó la voz? –preguntó con burla. –Hola, soy Natsu. –dijo girándose para quedar frente a frente, alzó su mano en modo de saludo y su sonrisa se hiso más grande. –¿Me permitirías descansar en tu hogar?

–¿Eh? –pregunté, confundida. –Este no es mi hogar.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza confundido, su nariz hiso un pequeño movimiento que me pareció sumamente tierno. Estaba como olfateando el aire. Si no hubiera visto sus alas, estoy segura de que podría confundirlo con un hombre lobo.

–¿No? –preguntó, confundido. –Todo el lugar huele a ti. Así que asumí que este es tu hogar.

–Es mi hogar por el momento, supongo. –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿Entonces, me permites descansar? –preguntó con entusiasmo. –He viajado por días, estoy muy cansado de volar.

–¿Viajado? ¿Días? –pregunté en un leve murmuro. –¿Sabes a qué año estamos?

–Hmm… x791. –contestó, confundido.

Retrocedí un paso de la sorpresa.

–No, no, no, no, no es posible. –murmuré con desesperación.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Natsu, preocupado.

–¡¿Hablas enserio?! –exclamé al borde de las lágrimas. –¡Dime que estas mintiendo!

–No, no estoy mintiendo. –contestó con firmeza. –¿Qué tan importante es la fecha? ¿Cómo no te das cuenta a que año estas?

Ignoré su pregunta y me dejé caer al suelo sujetando mi cabeza con mis manos. Me sentía tan confundida, impotente y enojada. No he estado aquí solo unos meses, no, he estado en esta estúpida torre por más de una década. Una década de soledad.

Sentí la calidez de una mano en mi cabeza, levanté la mirada solo para observar a Natsu con una expresión triste.

–¿Olvidaste una fecha importante? –preguntó, confundido. –Estoy seguro de que entenderán que lo has olvidado. No seas tan dura contigo misma. A todos se nos ha olvidado alguna vez…

–No es eso. –dije interrumpiéndolo. –Pero gracias por intentar ayudarme.

Su mano seguía en mi cabeza y estaba acuclillado a mi lado. No parecía querer irse y sinceramente, yo no quería que se fuera. Aunque es un completo desconocido, por primera vez no me siento tan abandonada.

–¿Puedo saber porque reaccionaste de esa manera, rubia? –preguntó Natsu con curiosidad. –Tal vez te sientas mejor si sacas lo que estas sintiendo.

Suspiré, este hombre no dejará de preguntar, supongo.

–Mi nombre es Lucy. –dije con calma. –Y soy un genio. La razón por la cual te pregunté el año es que he estado diez años encerrada en esta torre por culpa de mi antiguo amo. Iván IV o algo así… la verdad no soy de las personas que recuerda los nombres. –Natsu se sentó frente a mí a escuchar mi historia. –Él me pidió cuidar de sus grandísimos tesoros hasta que él regresara después de reclamar el trono del reino no-sé-que, pero él no ha regresado. –volví a suspirar. –Y no sé cuánto tiempo planea tenerme aquí, ya debería de haberse vuelto como rey.

–Entonces, por esa razón hay tanto oro aquí. –dijo Natsu afirmando.

–No me importa el dinero, solo quiero mi "libertad". –dije resaltando libertad con mis dedos. –No puedo salir de esta tonta torre por culpa de Iván.

–¿Iván? ¿Iván…? –murmuró Natsu, pensativo. –¡Oh, Iván el Terrible! ¿Es ese?

–No lo sé… nunca he salido de aquí ¿Recuerdas? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

–Tiene que ser él. –dijo Natsu tan seguro de sí mismo. –Ese tipo intentó ganar la guerra, pero Thoma E. Fiore ganó. –explicó Natsu. –Iván está muerto.

Sentí un vuelco en el estómago. Palidecí constantemente y Natsu lo notó. Se acercó a mí para intentar sujetarme, pero me levanté rápidamente y comencé a caminar por alrededor de la recamara, encima de las monedas de oro.

–¡Esto es aún peor! –grité, enojada. –¡Ese pedazo de basura se murió y me dejó aquí!

–O-oye… Lucy. –murmuró Natsu. –Tranquilizate…

–¡No puedo tranquilizarme! –grité furiosa. –¡Estaré atrapada aquí para siempre! ¡Iván no vendrá nunca! ¡Y no puedo salir de esta estúpida torre!

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué se supone que haga? No puedo salir de aquí, así que no podré buscarme otro amo para que cancele el antiguo deseo y si no cancelo el deseo, estaré encerrada aquí por siempre, por un Iván que ya está muerto.

En todos mis años de genio nunca me había pasado algo así, ni siquiera lo había escuchado de otros genios.

Estoy en problemas. Muchos problemas. Y lo peor es que no hay manera de comunicarme con nadie.

–¿Un genio, eh?–preguntó Natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonrío con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. –Quiero creer que ya sabes cómo podemos resolver esto ¿No?

¡Cierto! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Soy idiota. Él está aquí, él puede ayudarme.

–¡Natsu! ¡Por supuesto! –exclamé, feliz. –¡Tú puedes ayudarme!

–Claro que sí. –asintió orgulloso. –Después de todo, me estas dejando quedarme en tu casa.

–Esta no es mi casa. –refunfuñé. –Como decía…. –dije cambiando de tema rápidamente. –¿Puedes mandar una carta a Jude Heartfilia cuando regreses a tu viaje?

Natsu me miró con incredulidad y toda la emoción se fue de su rostro. Me quedé un poco sorprendida por su reacción. ¿Me dirá que no?

Natsu suspiró con paciencia.

–No es eso a lo que me refería. –murmuró desanimado.

–¿No? –pregunté conmocionada y confundida. –¿Te referías a algo más?

–¡Sí! – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio. –¿Te cuento mi plan?

No muy segura de si confiar en este completo extraño sería buena idea, pero diablos, estoy en una de las peores situaciones y mi libertad dependía de lo que sea que fuera hacer. Así que, acepté a escuchar su "plan".

–Eres un genio, eso ya está claro. –dijo Natsu con aire de orgullo. –Pensé en convertirme en tu propio amo. De esa manera yo podría desear liberarte y aparte yo tendría otros dos deseos ¿Qué te parece? ¿Ingenioso, eh?

Lo miré con sorpresa. Bueno, debo admitirlo, soy un poco idiota por no haber pensado en aquello, pero la verdad es que no quiero darle mi lámpara a este… ¿Humano? ¿Bestia?... no tengo idea de que es lo que vaya a pedir y la verdad, no estoy muy interesada.

–Ahm… ¿Sabes? Ser un genio no significa que siempre estoy buscando un amo. –dije rascándome la nuca. –Soy un humano… bueno… lo era… a lo que me refiero es que, ¿Cómo sé que vas a cumplir? ¿Cómo sé que no vas a gastar los tres deseos en algo egoísta y me dejaras aquí?

Natsu lo consideró un momento.

–Puedes confiar en mí. –dijo con total seriedad y sinceridad. –Has sido amable conmigo, sería descortés darte una patada cuando tú me diste la mano cuando lo necesité.

–¿Y cómo confiar en que no me estas mintiendo? –pregunté, aun temerosa de su idea. –No eres el primer amo que tengo.

–No soy un humano, Lucy. –contestó un poco ofendido. –No soy tan egoísta. Mi familia me enseñó a cumplir con mi palabra.

Sus palabras no sonaban vacías como las de mis otros amos que me prometían solo fantasías. Su mirada se volvió tan seria como sus palabras.

Él no era humano. No sabía con exactitud que era, pero estoy segura de que no es un humano.

Suspiré. Estaba a punto de cometer el más posible error o la mejor decisión de mi vida. Pero de eso se trata la vida ¿No? De arriesgarse.

–De acuerdo, chico. –asentí levantándome del suelo. –Pero según las reglas, tienes que encontrar mi lámpara en esta habitación. Buena suerte.

A pesar de aquello lo dije con un poco de sarcasmo, la verdad ni siquiera yo recordaba donde diablos se encontraba mi lámpara. Este lugar estaba inundado de tantas cosas brillantes que sería demasiado fácil para mi lámpara camuflarse entre tanto oro.

Mi lámpara era dorada con algunos detallitos rosas en las partes laterales. Vi a Natsu levantarse del suelo lleno de monedas y recorrer la mirada por la habitación, después de unos segundos caminó hacia una montaña de monedas y comenzó a escarbar. En cuestión de minutos ya tenía mi lámpara en sus manos.

Boca abierta miré como Natsu frotaba la lámpara y como una nube rosa me cubría para después aparecer frente a Natsu que sonreía con diversión.

–Supongo que eso significa que eres toda mía ahora. –dijo con un tono burlesco.

Algo en su mirada, un brillo que nunca antes había visto en alguien, me hiso reaccionar un poco. Esto estaba mal, puede que esta persona no sea un humano, pero, ¿Qué me puede asegurar que no me haga daño?

Estoy a su merced ahora, no puedo salir de la torre y no creo que nadie pueda escuchar mis gritos de ayuda. Además, por muy horrible que sea mi amo, tengo que soportar sus deseos, porque de eso va la maldición.

Me aclaré la garganta y me dispuse a ignorar su sensual mirada abrazadora que parecía penetrarme con fuerza el alma.

–B-bien. –hablé intentando mantener una voz firme y despreocupada. –Como debes de saber, hay ciertas reglas que debo, obligatoriamente, recitar a mi amo.

–De acuerdo. Tenemos tiempo. –dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros y sin quitar su sonrisa.

¡Dioses del santo cielo! Tiene que dejar de sonreír de esa manera, siento que mis piernas tiemblan y no me podía concentrar en nada más que en él. Una vez que sea libre tendré que conseguirme una pareja para olvidar estos ridículos años encerrada sin el calor de nadie.

–No.1: No puedo traer a los muerto a la vida, mis poderes están limitados, aunque pudiera revivirlo condenaríamos nuestras almas al profundo abismo ¿De acuerdo? –Natsu escuchaba atentamente sin quitarme la mirada de encima y asintió levemente. –No. 2: Por ende, no puedo matar a nadie, así que ni me lo pidas. Los genios solo somos sirvientes, no tenemos el derecho de arrebatar ninguna vida. No. 3: No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de otro alguien. No importa cuanta magia tenga, el amor es un sentimiento independiente que solo los humanos pueden crear. Y por último, No. 4: No puedo cambiar sucesos del pasado o decirte el futuro. Esa, de hecho, es una regla Universal. Está prohibido alterar el orden universal. ¿Quedó claro todo?

Natsu parecía meditarlo un poco y luego su mirada se fundió de nuevo con la mía, intenté no estremecerme ante la profundidad de sus ojos.

–¿Solo eso? –preguntó con un tono divertido.

–¿Estás de acuerdo con todo eso? –pregunté ignorando su tono.

–Me parece bien. –dijo acercándose a mí con paso lento. –Lo que tengo planeado no parece romper ninguna de aquellas reglas.

Algo similar al pánico me recorrió la espalda cuando miré que con cada paso que daba se acercaba a mí, pero por alguna razón yo no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, eran hermosos, tenían un espectacular brillo jade cautivador que me impedía despegar los míos de los suyos.

Esa ranura como pupila le daba un toque seductor digno de todo un depredador con aspecto humano.

Estaba tan malditamente concentrada en su belleza masculina que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando su rostro estaba a solos unos centímetros del mío, las puntas de nuestras narices estaban pegadas y podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi rostro.

–¿Q-que… estás haciendo? –pregunté con timidez.

–Shh…. –susurró con tono tranquilizador, su mano se deslizó con suma suavidad por mis brazo y luego por mi hombro hasta llegar a mi nuca y sujetar con un poco de fuerza para impulsarme hasta él. –Solo deseo algo… y ese algo es a ti.

Antes de que incluso pudiera pensar en lo que me había dicho, unió sus labios con los míos en un duro pero tranquilo beso. Jadeé de la sorpresa.

Nunca antes había estado en una situación similar. No estaba en contra de las reglas ni nada, después de todo, las palabras de mi amo era órdenes y yo no podía decir que no.

 _Lo que el amo desee._ Me habían dicho muchas veces.

Nunca, ningún amo, me había forzado a besarlo o a tener sexo o, incluso, cumplir algún fetichismo sexual. Y lo agradezco mucho. Esta es la primera vez que un amo se pasa de la moral, siempre creí en la posibilidad y siempre creí que sería desagradable… pero no lo era.

¡Joder! ¿Cómo podría serlo? Este hombre besaba excelente, ¿O será el hecho de que he estado encerrada por años sin contacto alguno?

Se separó de mí por la falta de oxígeno, sin embargo, su mano seguía firmemente sujeta en mi nuca. Su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla mientras yo enrojecía de la pena al ver sus ojos oscurecerse del deseo.

Pegó su frente con la mía, cerré los ojos instintivamente, creyendo que me volvería a besar. Pero no lo hiso. Nerviosa y aun sonrojada abrí los ojos lentamente para toparme con sus oscuros ojos mirándome con intensidad.

–¿Qué… que es lo que deseas? –pregunté en un débil susurro.

–Ya te lo dije… a ti. –dijo soltando mi lámpara y levantando la otra mano para aprisionar mi rostro y juntar nuestro labios de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fiereza que la vez anterior.

Quise separarme pero él era jodidamente fuerte, sus fuertes brazos estaban firmemente sujetos a mis rostros. Él fue empujándome lentamente hacia atrás hasta chocar con la cama. Intenté hablar pero en el más mínimo movimiento que hice al abrir mis labios él las aprovechó para invadir mi boca con su lengua.

No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sentí la humedad y calidez de su lengua sobre la mía. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al mío con tanta rudeza, pasé mis manos por sus brazos deleitándome por la dureza de sus músculos.

Sin ningún esfuerzo, me levantó y con suavidad me recostó en la cama detrás de nosotros. El nerviosismo logró invadirme de nuevo. No importa cuanto lo deseara, estaba mal hacer esto.

–Espe–

Mi intento de detener las hormonas se esfumaron cuando sentí su maravillosa lengua crear su camino por mi cuello. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, aquello me dejó en claro que no podría salir de aquella cama sin dejar de someterme al hombre que estaba devorando la piel sensible de mi cuello.

Ni siquiera lo conocía, apenas si sabía su nombre. No estaba segura de lo que era exactamente y sin embargo, estoy permitiéndole semejante intimidad.

Definitivamente algo está mal conmigo.

–Puedo oler tu miedo. –susurró, alejándose un poco de mí para verme a los ojos.

–¿Qué es lo que eres? –pregunté.

Aquella pregunta había salido de mi boca antes de que la pudiera detener. Pero era una pregunta que me estaba matando. Algo que necesitaba saber.

–¿No es muy obvio? –preguntó con sarcasmo. –Soy un dragón.

–¿Un-Un dragón? – pregunté, asombrada. –Pero… pareces tan humano.

Sin poder evitar alcé mi mano para poder tocar su mejilla, Natsu cerró los ojos ante mi toque. Sus pestañas eran larguísimas y hermosas, su piel ardía bajo mi mano. Todo mi ser me pedía otorgarle este deseo, pero mi parte razonar parecía querer luchar por mi dignidad.

Natsu tomó mi mano entre la suyas y beso la palma de mi mano con suavidad.

–Nunca me había perdido tanto en una mujer como lo hago contigo… ¿A qué se deberá?

Me quedé en silencio. No había algo que pudiera contestar, estaba completamente hipnotizada por el sonido de su voz, tan grave y varonil, por el brillo de sus ojos tan cautivadores y misteriosos, todo de él me llamaba, me incitaba a estar junto a él. No sé qué clase de hechizo este utilizando conmigo, pero estaba funcionando.

De nuevo, él me tomó desprevenida y volvió a besarme, esta vez con cariño y suavidad. Como si estuviera disfrutando del sabor de mis labios.

Yo sin embargo me deleitaba con su olor, sándalo y ceniza.

Envolví, involuntariamente y llevándome completamente por el momento, mis piernas en su cintura y mis brazos por su cuello, profundizando nuestro beso. Podía escucharlo gruñir de satisfacción cuando nuestras caderas se unieron debajo de la ropa.

Natsu dejó sus labios, tan dulces como el caramelo y la vainilla, para poder deleitarse con la suave y cremosa piel de su cuello. Dando pequeños mordiscos y besos suaves comenzó a bajar hasta la base de sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por su traje de seda. Tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la ropa, pero tenía que ser paciente y cuidadoso. Lucy no era un dragón, no podía ser rudo con ella. Aunque lo quisiera.

Con delicadeza y las manos temblorosas del deseo, fue quitando el top de satín que cubría una de las más hermosas zonas de la pequeña rubia.

Y vaya que se quedó sorprendido al poder disfrutar de aquella maravillosa vista que era los pechos de Lucy. Tan redondos, con un tamaño perfecto que hacían que me hacían agua la boca. Sin pensármela dos veces bajé y succioné con suavidad aquello botoncitos rosas. Escuchar como Lucy intentaba ahogar los gemidos logró molestarme un poco, lo que yo quería era escucharla en toda su plenitud.

Mordisqueé aún más su pechos, logrando que aquella sensual mujer gimiera solo para mí. Atormenté sus pechos hasta el cansancio con mi lengua.

Bajé creando un camino de besos por toda su piel, si entiendo como Lucy se estremecía ante mi contacto. Cuando llegué hasta su cadera, con ambas manos fui bajando el pantaloncillo rosa pálido que cubría unas perfectas y esbeltas piernas.

¡Diablos! Esta mujer era más que perfecta para mis ojos.

Y ahí estaba, la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados, mejillas sonrojadas, y completamente desnuda bajo mi cuerpo.

Me relamí los labios sintiendo el olor de Lucy golpeándome con fuerza. El dragón dentro de mí me rugía por tomarla, pero tenía que tomarme mi tiempo para disfrutar de todo aquello.

Se bajó de la cama para arrodillarse y arrastró a Lucy consigo para que su entrepierna estuviera perfectamente situada frente a él. Con los codos le abrió los muslos, Lucy se lo permitió sin protestar, el exquisito olor de Lucy lo cegó por un breve momento, la bestia dentro de él quería tomar aquella mujer, pero no permitiría que se le saliera de las manos.

Lucy gimió con fuerza apretando las sabanas bajo ella al instante en que sintió como Natsu la tomaba con la boca. En todo este tiempo nunca había sentido semejante sensación. Era maravilloso y no quería que por nada se detuviera.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le insaciable lengua de su acompañante comenzó a penetrarla. Aquellos gemidos que antes intentaba retener en su garganta ahora salían creando música para Natsu.

Sujetó los muslos de Lucy mientras gruñía de satisfacción cuando probó el sabor de aquella mujer. Era incluso mejor que su olor. Era lo más delicioso que en su vida había probado. Esta mujer tenía que ser suya ahora mismo.

Con cada caricia que él intensificaba, Lucy se estremecía y gemía con fuerza, podía sentir sus piernas apretándose a ambos lados de su cabeza. Él deseaba que se corriera, quería disfrutar de aquella imagen tan erótica.

Y aprovechando la sensibilidad de Lucy, intensificó sus caricias haciendo gritar a Lucy cuando el clímax la golpeó.

Sin perder el tiempo ni un poco más, gateó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del muy sonrojado rostro de su rubia. Estaba aún más hermosa que antes, con ese bonito y adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese brillo de deseo en sus perfectos ojos chocolates.

Sorprendiéndome por completo, Lucy me ayudó a desvestirme, sonreí con malicia. Al parecer no soy el único que está deseando esto. Podía percibir que su miedo se había esfumado y solo había deseo que los reemplazaba.

Con mucho cuidado y utilizando todo mi autocontrol y cordura que me quedaba me posicione entre sus tan esbeltas piernas, ella me rodeo por la cintura y acercó su labios a los míos, juntándolos en un cálido beso de aceptación.

Aprovechando su distracción, comencé a entrar en su tan estrecha entrada, haciéndome gruñir de satisfacción, podía sentirla como gemía y jadeaba dentro de mi boca pero en ningún momento ninguno de los dos rompió el beso.

Una vez estuve dentro de ella tuve que respirar profundamente para no gastar el poco control que me quedaba. Ella era tan malditamente estrecha y húmeda, me estaba volviendo loco, simplemente quería someterla, pero me prometí que iba a comportarme.

Besé con desesperación su cuello, distrayéndome con su delicioso olor.

Al momento en que sentí como Lucy envolvía con más fuerza sus piernas sobre mis caderas, fue el momento en que ya no pude resistirme más y comencé a penetrarla con fuerza. Disfrutando cada desliz de nuestra piel, sentir como sus paredes húmedas me apretaban con fuerza. Aquella calidez era el mero paraíso.

Y sinceramente, los gemidos de Lucy no ayudaban en nada a mi cordura. Era otra cosa que estaba rebasando mis límites. Pero ella parecía soportarlo, no jadeaba de dolor, jadeaba de placer, así que me permití ser un poco brusco, permití que mi dragón interior también disfrutara de este pedazo de cielo.

Con un poco de brusquedad aumentó las estocadas, haciéndolos gemir a ambos, todo aquello terminó en un vaivén frenético. Lucy se aferró al cuello de Natsu, sus uñas rasgaron la espalda sin provocarle daño severo, mientras Natsu rasgaba rompiendo las sabanas de la cama.

Lucy se corrió mordiendo el hombro de Natsu, mientras que este al sentir como las paredes húmedas de Lucy se cerraba sobre sí mismo, llegó al clímax poco después de ella. Toda aquella fuerza y energía desapareció casi al instante, dejándose caer, sin aplastarla, sobre Lucy.

El olor de Lucy se volvió incluso más tentador. Ahora ella tenía un poco de su olor, gruñó posesivamente sobre la piel de su cuello. Aquella mujer había logrado lo que muchas hembras de su especia no, enloquecerlo. Estaba tan obsesionado.

Estaba volando muy cómodamente hacia su tierra natal, hasta que percibió en el aire ese maravilloso olor dulce, intentó ignorarlo, pero sus instintos terminaron por dominarlo y allí se encontraba él, buscando al causante de tan cautivador aroma. Su apariencia era incluso mejor, cabello rubio y largo como el oro, piel blanca y cremosa, ojos oscuros color chocolate y vestida tan seductoramente de satín rosa pálido. Era como un ángel que lo había estado llamando para calmar su soledad.

Una vez que la vio y la olfateó más de cerca se dio cuenta de que ya no podría deshacerse de su imagen nunca más. Quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente para siempre. Incluso ahora, después de tomarla, quería más, la quería a ella por completo.

Quería repetir este día todos los días de su vida. La necesitaba como un sediento al agua.

Le importaba un comino que no fuera un dragón, ella era hermosa y fue tan amable de ayudarme a mí, un completo desconocido. Definitivamente la sacaría de su prisión y se la llevaría.

–Mía. –susurró Natsu posesivamente mientras besaba su cuello.

–¿Mmm? –murmuró Lucy, somnolienta.

Natsu sonrió ante la ternura que le producía aquella mujer.

–Descansa, mi pequeña. –susurró Natsu con cariño.

Natsu se giró para él quedar debajo y que Lucy pueda descansar sobre él. ¡Uff! Definitivamente no me importaría dormir así todas las noches. Su delicado y femenino cuerpo contra el suyo era un más que excitante, era maravilloso. Lucy era sensual y deslumbrante.

Aunque yo también debería dormir, no podía, no podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa criatura sobre mí. Durmiendo plácidamente.

Estaba tan cómodamente, nunca había dormido tan bien en mi larga vida, no quería despertar. Luego recordé por qué estoy tan cómodamente dormida. Abrí los ojos, pasmada al ver como Natsu estaba dormido a mi lado. Su brazo estaba enroscado en mi cintura evitando que pudiera moverme. Su rostro estaba recostado en una de las cuantas almohadas, su pelo caía sobre su rostro, me sonrojé enormemente disfrutando de una imagen tan adorable.

Y terminé roja como un tomate cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada me asaltaron.

No era yo en ese momento, no puedo creer lo que hice.

Quería levantarme, pero el brazo de Natsu estaba aferrado a mí. Con en el más simple movimiento Natsu comenzó a despertar, abriendo lentamente los ojos y alzándolos para mirarme.

–¡Heey! –saludé con nerviosismo.

Natsu sonrió y me jaló hacia él. Mi rostro y su rostro estaban endemoniadamente cerca, nuestras frentes se tocaban. A pesar de que quería alejarme, no lo hice, porque una parte de mí le encantaba estar así de cerca con él.

–Hola. –saludó, somnoliento.

–¿No vas a soltarme, verdad? –pregunté refiriéndome a su brazo que seguía posesivamente en mi cintura.

–Nunca. –contestó besando la punta de mi nariz.

–Te quedan dos deseos. –dije volviendo a la realidad.

El frunció ligeramente el ceño. Parecía molesto por que arruine el momento, se enderezó recargando su cabeza en su mano y su codo en el colchón. La sabana que nos cubría se deslizo por sus hombros hasta su cintura en un sensual movimiento que casi me hacía babear.

¡Dioses, este hombre tenía algo!

Desvié un poco la mirada para concentrarme. Estaba tan cerca de poder salir de esta torre, no iba a dejar que mis hormonas me controlaran.

–¿Tienes prisa? –preguntó.

–Bueno, si tú también hubieras estado diez años encerrado en una tonta torre sin poder salir, también tendrías prisa en salir ¿No crees? –dije un poco ansiosa.

Él suspiró. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro e hiso que mi instinto se sobresaltara un poco, quise salir de la cama por mi propia seguridad pero antes de que pudiera, Natsu se me lanzó encima.

El miedo se esfumó cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse por mis costillas, una risa ahogada salió de mi garganta y luego esa risa se volvió carcajadas cuando más y más cosquillas fueron atormentando mi cuerpo. Definitivamente, sentir sus labios en mi piel era una completa bendición, no me importaría quedarme unos cuantos años más aquí encerrada y si Natsu estaba conmigo.

Ese pensamiento fugaz me hiso imaginarme toda una vida cerca de él. ¡Oh, una vida que tal vez nunca tenga!

Natsu se detuvo cuando dejé de reír. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y beso mis labios con delicadeza.

Si… definitivamente me partiría el alma cuando nos tengamos que separar.

Natsu se recostó en mi pecho, abrazándome por la cintura.

–Creo que me gustas. –susurró Natsu.

Aquello me hiso estremecer y Natsu soltó una carcajada cuando me sintió, me apretó con fuerza, frotando su mejilla y rostro entre mis pechos.

–Me gusta mucho tu olor, tu sabor, tu cuerpo, las expresiones raras que haces. –susurró Natsu sobre mi piel.

–Yo no hago expresiones. –refunfuñé.

–Las haces, las estás haciendo ahora. –dijo sonriendo.

Rodé los ojos.

Sentí poco a poco como los labios de Natsu subían por mi pecho hasta mi cuello y se detuvo en mis labios. Nuestros rostros estaban, de nuevo, tan cerca.

–Quiero que seas mi compañera. –dijo pegando su frente con la mía y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. –¿Me concederías ese deseo?

–Es mi trabajo… yo…

–No. –dijo interrumpiéndome. –No quiero que lo aceptes solo porque eres un genio y tu trabajo es complacer a tus amos. No. Quiero que me concedas ese deseo como mujer, no como un genio.

Quede pasmada en mi lugar. Esta era la primera vez que alguien me pedía mi opinión como persona, no como una esclava. Alguien que me veía a mí y no a mis habilidades.

Muchas emociones venían a mí tan rápido, que no pude detener las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

–Lo siento… yo… había olvidado lo que es ser humana. –sollocé.

Natsu limpió cada lágrima con pequeños besos y ese gesto solo hacía que más lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

–Oh, Luce, Luce. –canturreó besándome. –Eres tan adorable.

–Si quiero. –dije, aun sollozando. –Quiero irme contigo.

–¡Ya está! –exclamó Natsu abrazándome. –Te vendrás conmigo a mi casa y te enseñaré todas las cosas que te has estado perdiendo encerrada en este lugar. Nunca estarás sola de nuevo. Comeremos todos los días juntos, dormiremos juntos y despertaremos juntos…

–Está bien, está bien, ya entendí. –dije riéndome por su reacción tan repentina y adorable.

–¡Oh! Aun me queda un deseo ¿Cierto? –preguntó.

–Sí, aún sigo en la lámpara. –contesté mirando mi lámpara tirada entre las pilas de monedas.

–Deseo que seas libre para que puedas venirte conmigo. –dijo Natsu antes de besarme en los labios. –¿Ya está?

Un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose llamó nuestra atención. La lámpara en aquella pila de monedas se estaba partiendo en grietas que terminaron por romperla en pedazos. Solo ahí fue cuando sentí mi cuerpo más ligero, aquel contante sentimiento de estrés desapareció de mi espalda.

Era libre.

Los brazos de Natsu me envolvieron. La única prisión en la que me encontraba ahora era en la de Natsu, definitivamente él no me dejaría ir a ningún lado y por primera vez en mi vida, no quería huir.

–Gracias…. –volví a sollozar mientras le devolvía el abrazo. –No tienes ni idea de cuánto te lo agradezco…

–Eres muy fácil de querer. –murmuró en mi cuello.

Definitivamente, el mejor amo que he tenido. Ya no volvería a estar encerrada en un pequeño lugar sin luz alguna, ya no volveré a estar encerrada en esta recamara. Soy libre y no estoy sola.

¿Quién dice que los dragones son los enemigos en las historias?

Mira que ser rescata por un dragón que se convirtió en un príncipe de color rosa.

 **Hola~**

 **Aun estoy probando esta página, así que no esperen mucho xD No sé, no soy muy buena con los One-shot, pero este surgió de un arranque de inspiración y no pude evitarlo.**

 **Seguiré escribiendo hasta acostumbrarme a este lugar... alguna veces, one-shots o historias largas, quien sabe.**

 **No leemos~**

 **Belyy :3**


End file.
